Walking the Long Path Together
by ChrisCroft
Summary: The two police men have every so often crossed paths and on these rare occasions both have enjoyed each other's presences very much. Finally a true friendship forms between the two after a dangerous mission together.


**What You MUST Know Before Reading This Story**

There are no words to what Agent Leon S. Kennedy and Official Chris Redfield have accomplished on their individual missions themselves. From escaping the massacre in Raccoon City years ago, to putting a stop to Wesker's atrocious plans more recently. The two police men have every so often crossed paths and on these rare occasions both have enjoyed each other's presences very much. However, on one of these encounters between the two men on a mission in Australia, they had to sacrifice each other's' lives in order to save the other and from there a very special friendship formed.

The ever-so-proper Leon had now for the first time lowered his walls and allowed himself to freely be amiable towards Chris. Reminiscing to that time of trouble they both almost saw death, Chris thinks of how valuable Leon's friendship is. Leon could have walked away, everything had gotten to that point where a person would just throw in the towel and run away yet Leon didn't. For some unknown reason to Chris, his companion had stayed with him through that harsh time life had put him on and if there was anything Chris was sure of now was that he had to reciprocate the action and get to know the agent better.

**Chapter I**

Chris Redfield wakes up and finds himself to be in the best mood he'd ever been in… Well… A very long time, he guesses. With a wide yawn he stretches in bed before quickly turning towards the night table, slamming his gun on the floor in the hurry to check the time, thankfully he didn't oversleep. He takes a deep breath and the corners of his mouth raise back in a smile that flashes all his perfect pearly whites; Leon. Chris claps his hands and walks towards the bathroom to get ready for his date with Leon S. Kennedy. Had he been meeting another person he would have panicked, he thinks. First of all, he knows he needs to shave and is fully aware of the trip to the local store that he was supposed to make to buy a new razor. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he also notices the protruding grey hairs he's starting to grow… And what's that on his right cheek? A bruise? Ugh, boxing yesterday… His smile is as solid as ever, miraculously none of that matters, not in the least, it's Leon he's meeting. It's a man who aside from meaning the world to him also appreciates him for who he is inside, knows his intentions, and accepts him for the kind man he is and not the looks he portrays.

He receives a text from Leon assuring the date's still on and that he's looking forward to seeing Chris. With that the man puts on some black pants and a matching shirt and leaves the city towards the country. Leon and him had agreed to do a picnic by the wildlife and shade of the forest; both men liked the idea of a deserted place where only nature was the one eavesdropping their talks. Plus, a picnic seemed more like two comrades on a mission than a formal 'date'. Chris turns on the car's radio and lowers the rear window allowing the air to hit him full blow in the face. A short laugh and he's singing to the music loudly playing on.

He remembers how shocked he was when Leon had declared his attraction for him and how for the first time the two had sincerely smiled to each other after agreeing to spend an afternoon together. To say the Official was feeling like the luckiest man in the world was an understatement. What would happen between the two? Would Leon and him have an awkward time now that they knew their feelings were mutual? Chris couldn't believe this great person who meant so much to him was truly interested in him in a special way; he had to have done some good in another life to deserve this new chapter of his life.

_**Or something bad like rip his tires with the metal debris in the road he just slammed his car into.**_

"Mother Hacker! What the-" Cursed the pissed off man. Chris slowly hit the brakes and maneuvered to pull off the road safely. just as the car stopped, both front wheels exploded loudly. "This is it! The only thing I needed!" the angry official inspects the damage -not that there's more than one conclusion- he's stuck; there's no way to fix these tires anytime soon. He's going to have to call Leon and apologize and cancel. Just as he pulls out his phone to dial, his phone receives a call: Claire Redfield. He answers with a groan that sounded like 'hey sister'.

"Are you with him? Oh my god if you are, don't let me interrupt you!" says Claire between giggles.

"No Claire, I might not even see him..." Chris explains the situation to a disappointed Claire; she complains about her been out of town and unable to help, Chris assures her not to worry, he never lets anyone feel guilty over anything. Most of the time the official takes the blame and deals with the problems himself. He dials Leon afterwards.

To his surprise and fear Leon doesn't sound shocked or mad. The man sounds as serene as always. Just before Chris Finished explaining the situation Leon interrupted. "I'm on my way to you." Says the blonde official. "Oh you don't have to do that; I'll just call and get the car towed. I don't want to cause you any more trouble." Assured Chris in a much calmer voice. Leon chuckles and in a happy voice says "You hold on there kiddo, I'll be there in a sec, we get your car pulled towed and go on with our arrangement in my car." At hearing this Chris agrees not wanting to toss away Leon's help and being with him regardless. All the way from Leon to Chris, both men stayed talking on the phone. By the time Leon's arrived they had already talked about every imaginable topic there was to mention. Seeing the blonde opening his car's door so that Chris got in was a sight not only gentlemen-like but seductive to Chris. A shiver of excitement went down his spine as he got in the car. A shiver and a ripping noise.

"What on earth-" exclaims the poor man as he rips his shirt off closing the car's door with the shirt stuck to it. He blushes as he sees Leon looking at his naked chest at a loss for words. "This is just not my day!" Complains Chris and both men burst out in laughter. After several jokes from Leon regarding Chris' little strip incident, they call an emergency service and Chris' car is finally towed. Both men go on towards their picnic; if Chris's mood was ever ruined earlier, it was right up to enchanting again now. Leon compliments the official on his new found astonishing look to which Chris can't do much except but look away blushing to a much darker shade now.

TYPE THIS ADDRESS TO SEE LEON AND CHRIS IN THE CAR:  
><strong>imageshack(dot)us(slash)photo(slash)my-images(slash)708(slash)46351861(dot)png<strong>

Stay Tuned for Chapter II coming up soon and

-PLEASE-** I'd appreciate your review** as that's the

only way an author can correct and know the right

path to lead the story towards ;)


End file.
